Love Returned
by Universal Moon
Summary: Sequel to Love Found, Love Lost. Sakura is 19 years old. It's been 4 years since Syaoran left her, and she's been with someone else for 3 years. But what happens when Syaoran returns? Will she give love a chance? Or not?
1. Default Chapter

I Don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own this story!!!!!  
  
"Love Returned"  
  
- Universal Moon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-Old Friends Return  
  
Friday Evening  
  
Sakura is 19 years old and she attends Tokyo University. Over the years her magic has grown quite strong. She practiced every chance she got in order to increase her power level. It took a lot of time, and effort. But in the end it was worth all those exhausted days and sleepless nights. She doesn't need the key to call forth the cards anymore. She calls forth as many as 8 cards with out the key, and as many as she needs with the key. She doesn't even need the cards with her. She can call their spirits from wherever she is. No one knows she can do this. She made sure of that. She uses the key only for appearances, and for the fact that it doesn't wear her out. Although she never feels exhausted when she doesn't use the key, just a little down.  
  
Sakura is 5'9". She cut her long hair to just above her shoulders, and dyed it black and she wears color contacts. She changes the color and style of her eyes very often; sometimes they are blue, purple, aqua, brown, or cats eye. Her clothes are mostly dark colors, blues, blacks, purples, reds, browns, and greens. Today she is wearing a black mini skirt that reaches half way up her thighs, black knee high boots, a white tube top, and a sheer black shirt over it. She is wearing her dark blue contacts, and she is on her way home.  
  
"Sakura!" called out a guy's voice. He was tall; he had dark blue eyes, and light brown hair.  
  
"Hey Jason! Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to see you. You want to go out tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." He said as he took off running.  
  
"He's a great guy! We've been going out for 3 years, and goddess knows that I've tried to love him. But I can't, I just can't. Why can't I forget him? It's been 4 years since I last saw him. I hate him. No, I love him. I have to forget him. He's never coming back, and even if he did, I'm never gonna forgive him." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura!" A girl yelled out.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran. Why did you leave me?" She said out loud.  
  
"Still thinking about Syaoran, Sakura?" A black haired girl asked.  
  
"Huh?! Tomoyo! I . . . uh . . . gomen." She sighed.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I know you still love him. I think Jason knows it too. But he's still hoping that one day you'll love him. Why are you still with him? This relationship is going nowhere."  
  
"I know. But I don't want to hurt Jason. He's always been there for me. Never once did he let me down. With him I know that I will have a good life. I might never love him, but at least he loves me."  
  
"Sakura, don't try to rationalize this. You will never love him, and you will never be happy with him. The way you're talking about him, makes me think you're gonna marry him!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I will. If he asks." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said sadly as she watched her friend leave. "What will happen when you run into Syaoran?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Saturday late in the morning at the Hong Kong International Airport  
  
A young man, about 20 years old is getting ready to board the plane going to Tokyo, Japan. He is tall, well over 6 feet; his hair is a messy chestnut brown, and his eyes are a sad amber color. He is wearing brown pants, and a dark green shirt, untucked.  
  
"Xiaolang, are you ready to go back to Japan?" asked an older woman.  
  
"Yes mother. I am finally ready." He said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan is going to pick you up?"  
  
"Yes she is." He said as he walked towards the plane. "I just hope it's not too late for us Sakura." He said to himself as he boarded the plane.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Saturday early in the afternoon at the Tokyo International Airport  
  
"Master Li, how will we recognize Daidouji-san, it's been four years." Wei asked.  
  
"She can't have changed that much since I last saw her." He stated.  
  
"Li-kun is that you?" asked a beautiful young lady.  
  
"Um, do I know you?" Syaoran asked the girl. She was medium height, wearing a dark purple form fitting knee length dress, with black open toe heels. She had very long black hair with blonde highlights, and she was wearing dark sunglasses.  
  
"Li-kun, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't."  
  
"Well maybe this will remind you." She said as she whipped out a video camera.  
  
"Tomoyo?!"  
  
"Yep it's me."  
  
"You changed! I thought I was going to be able to recognize you."  
  
"Well if you couldn't recognize me, there is no way you'll be able to recognize Sakura."  
  
"What do you mean? I'd recognize Sakura anywhere."  
  
"I really doubt it. If you couldn't recognize me, and I hardly changed, you could be standing next Sakura, and you wouldn't even know it."  
  
"Did she really change that much?"  
  
"You'll see. Anyway you changed too. If it hadn't been for Wei, I probably wouldn't have recognized you either."  
  
"Really! I don't think I've changed."  
  
"Well, compared to Sakura, you didn't."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Lets go to my house, I have a lot of things to tell you and to ask you."  
  
"Very well. Come on Wei."  
  
************************************************  
  
At Tomoyo's house a couple of hours later  
  
"So you thought you weren't worthy of her, that's why you left!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know what Baka Li-kun, she didn't care about that. She just wanted you with her. Now because of you she's been in a loveless relationship for so long."  
  
"Relationship?! You mean she has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, they've been going out for three years. But she doesn't love him. He's in love with her, and so that's why she hasn't broken up with him. She doesn't want to hurt him."  
  
"But that's it. Right? She's not gonna marry him."  
  
"Actually I asked her that yesterday, she said that if he asks, she'll accept."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"She knows that since she'll never be with the guy that she wants, she might as well be with a guy that wants her."  
  
"But I love her. I want to be with her."  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't trust you. You hurt her, after you promised you wouldn't. She's closed her heart, and I doubt that she'll open up to you. No matter how much she still loves you."  
  
"She still loves me? After what I did to her."  
  
"Hai, and if you plan to have any chance with her, you have to win back her trust. But most importantly of all don't lose it; don't give up on your love."  
  
"But how do I get her to forgive me?"  
  
"Patience. You'll just have to take it one step at a time."  
  
"Yeah, well. Thanks for letting me stay here until my apartment gets furnished."  
  
"When do you start classes?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"Sakura has a date with Jason tonight. What if you meet her there."  
  
"What? She wouldn't want me to interfere with her date."  
  
"But what if she doesn't know it's you. I mean I almost didn't recognize you, so I doubt that she will."  
  
"But what if she does. Or what if I don't know her."  
  
"Well, first we'll see if she knows you. If she doesn't then you can just improvise. Then on Monday when she finds out its you, well you can blame me, say it was my idea."  
  
"Whatever. At least I'll be able to see her and talk to her."  
  
"OK, but don't act surprised when you see her. So get ready, cause we are gonna crash a date." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
To Be continued . . .  
  
What's gonna happen? How will Sakura react? Just read and find out!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Good Night Everybody! 


	2. Author's note

Author's Note  
  
I think it was about time I added one don't ya think? = )  
  
Neways, I just finished classes so I don't have access to the Internet anymore, well at least not everyday. But, I'll try to update every so often. I'm still working on this story. I really really worked hard on it, and I hope you guys like it.  
  
I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I hope u guys keep reading and reviewing. I wish I could thank you guys individually, but my time on the computer is running out. I thought you guys would prefer a new chapter rather than my rantings. =)  
  
Ja ne minna  
  
Until next time. And remember to R&R or no new chapter!!!!! = ) 


	3. chapter 2

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own this story, and any characters you don't know!!!!!  
  
"Love Returned"  
  
- Universal Moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-"The past returns to her"  
  
At Sakura's house at five after seven  
  
"Kaiju! Jason's here." Touya yelled out.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled as she came down the stairs. She was wearing black open toe heels, a forest green knee length skirt that had mid thigh slits on both sides, a black bare mid drift tube top, and a transparent green over shirt. Her eyes were amethyst, and she added two dark green streaks to her hair.  
  
"I am not a Kaiju," she said as she stomped on his foot.  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWwwwwwwww!"  
  
"Sakura you look great." Jason said. He was wearing black pants, and a smoke colored shirt.  
  
"Thanks Jason. Lets go." She said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Why does she keep going out with him? She doesn't have any feelings for him, and she's only her hurting herself, as well as leading him on." Touya thought to himself as they left. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Chinese gaki, is the only one for Sakura. Until he comes back, she's not gonna be happy."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Hurry up Li-kun, they're gonna be in the park any minute now." Tomoyo said impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming. I hope this works."  
  
"It will. You look great." Syaoran was wearing his dark green pants and a light green dress shirt, which of course was untucked.  
  
"Look here they come." Tomoyo cried as they walked slower. They were going to "accidentally" bump into them.  
  
"Where? I don't see her anywhere!" Syaoran asked looking around. But, he couldn't see her anywhere. All he saw was a light brown haired guy and his black haired girlfriend, and by the looks of it he was about to propose to the girl.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Sakura," Jason started.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've been going out for a long time. I've been waiting a long time to ask you something. I know we are still young, but I also know that I'll never find a girl I will love more then you. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . ." he said as he got down on one knee and took out a small black velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . . I don't know what to say," she said out loud. To herself she thought, "I don't love you. I love Syaoran. I want to be with him not you."  
  
"Say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."  
  
"JASON!" a girl yelled.  
  
"Saved by Tomoyo" Sakura thought. "TOMOYO!?!?" She called out.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Jason mumbled.  
  
"This is Sakura! She has changed. What happened to her? I wouldn't have been able to recognize if I had seen her walking down the street." Syaoran thought as he stared at the perfect stranger in front of him. She looked nothing like the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. He couldn't see any trace or hint that she was the same innocent genki girl, he once knew. This was not his little Sakura. She had grown up; she has seen many things that even adults never see in a lifetime. She has felt much pain, and it has finally caught up with her. It came to a point where she didn't want to be that genki little girl, that everyone knew.  
  
"I wonder who this guy is. He's really cute, but his eyes seem so sad. He looks so familiar though. Wait, this energy I'm feeling. It can't be, but it could only be . . ." Sakura thought.  
  
"I forgot all about their magic." Tomoyo thought, when she saw Sakura sensing Syaoran's magic.  
  
"Shaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Long time no see." Syaoran said. "You've changed."  
  
"How dare you come back!" She yelled at him. She walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Gomen Sakura," he said sadly. "This was not the welcome I expected," he thought.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura's expression softened and tears began to fall. "I . . I . . .I . . . I missed you." She cried as she hugged him tight. Syaoran was at a loss, but only for a second before he hugged her back.  
  
"Sakura." He said huskily. Sakura looked up, and could see all the pain and loneliness that he had suffered throughout these 4 years. The same exact feelings that she had suffered. She reached up and kissed him. At first it was tender, then it became a cry of longing and passion. They were so into each other that they forgot about everyone else.  
  
"Sugoi!" Tomoyo yelled as she took out her camera.  
  
"SAKURA!" an angry voice yelled out. It was Jason. The sound of his voice startled Sakura and broke the sort of trance that she had been in, as well as the kiss.  
  
"Ja. . . Jason, I . . . well . . I . . . gomen." Sakura stuttered before she took off running.  
  
"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo and Syaoran yelled.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? Why did you kiss my girl?" Jason shouted.  
  
"So you're the boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. "I expected someone a little more powerful. Not a wimp like you."  
  
"Li-kun! Not now! Hayaku, go after Sakura." Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Hai!" he yelled as he took off.  
  
"Iie! I should go after her! She's my girl!" He said and was about to take off after them, but Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"Wait Jason! Sakura and Syaoran have a lot to work out. Just let them be. Things will work out for the best in the end."  
  
"Demo, I can't stay here. I asked Sakura to marry me."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything. You got here before she had a chance to answer."  
  
"Mou, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Scare you?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I mean I have to be there when Sakura accepts a marriage proposal."  
  
"OK." He said not quite believing her.  
  
"Jason can you take me home? Since you have nothing to do tonight."  
  
"Don't remind me." He said out loud. To himself he thought, "I'm going after her as soon as I drop you off. No one is going to take Sakura away from me. No one."  
  
"Arigato." Tomoyo said as they walked away.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why did I do that?" Sakura yelled to herself. "Jason just asked me to marry him, and I turn around and kiss Syaoran. What am I, crazy?"  
  
"Yeah, but for me." A guys voice came from behind.  
  
"What do you want? Just leave me alone. Haven't you caused enough damage?"  
  
"I wasn't the one who started. Although I was thinking it."  
  
"Go away! I don't want to see you."  
  
"No Sakura! I already left you once, I won't do it again."  
  
"Once? Don't you mean twice?"  
  
"I came back! That's all that matters. I won't leave you again."  
  
"Yeah sure, where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Sakura, please."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. My stupid ex-boyfriend told me that. He said that he wouldn't break my heart, and that was the first thing that asshole did."  
  
"Sakura, onegai, forgive me."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Aishiteru. I will always love you, and no matter what I'll always wait for you."  
  
"Sure you will. Until the next evil wizard tries to kill me."  
  
"Sakura, I gave up too easily. I know that. I was too ashamed to see you afterwards. I wasn't worthy of your love. That's why I left. I needed to become stronger. I thought I was doing you a favor. I was trying to spare you from being with a weakling. I needed to be worthy of you. I was there when Yue saved you. But Touya told me to leave. He said I wasn't worthy of you. I knew he was right. I should've stayed anyways, but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to stay, my feet took me away. You really think I would abandon you. Kami-sama Sakura, I'd give my life for you in an instant." He cried out, on the brink of tears.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear any of your lies. You're telling me you had to be cruel to me, to us, just because you love me. I don't buy it." She cried as she covered both of her ears.  
  
"Aishiteru!"  
  
"Don't say that! You don't mean it! Leave me alone! Onegai! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Don't tell me I don't mean it. Aishiteru Sakura! You'll always be the owner of my heart, and no one will be able to replace you in mine. I also know that no one will be able to replace me in yours. Even if you have moved on." He said as he rush up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Let me go Syaoran! Onegai. If you really loved me why did you leave me? I didn't care if you gave up against Lau Shi. I just wanted you to be there for me. You were my life, and I loved you. You promised me that you wouldn't let me fall, and that was the first thing you did. Now let me go." She yelled as he turned her around so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Why do you wear contacts? Why'd you dye your hair? Why'd you change the way you dress? Although I love the colors you chose to wear tonight. It seems you knew we were going to run into each other." He grinned.  
  
"Why I changed is none of your concern! As for the colors, it was just a coincidence. Let me go! Now!"  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences. As for letting you go, Never! I did it once I won't do it again. But I will free you when you say you forgive me. When you say that you still love me and that you'll give me another chance. I won't fail you! Not this time. I swear it!"  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Fine, we have all the time in the world for us to be together, but I won't let you go until I have another taste of you. It's been so long, I've forgotten how good it felt!" He said as he lifted Sakura's head up. He leaned downwards and brushed Sakura's lips ever so gently. Sakura tried to step away, but he had her pinned.  
  
"Goddess don't let me fall. Oh, but how I want this. I've missed him. Maybe this once, just this once I could give in. Have something I haven't had in so long." She thought to herself as she stopped struggling and let him kiss her. She opened her mouth just a bit, and Syaoran took full advantage as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her close. She returned his kiss with equal passion and longing. She wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, and pinned herself as close to him as possible.  
  
"This feels so right!" Syaoran thought.  
  
"I missed this. I love him! I still love him, there's no denying it anymore. But I can't do this to Jason. I just can't. But this feels so right." Sakura thought.  
  
Reluctant to let go, but because of lack of air, they parted.  
  
"Sakura do you forgive me?"  
  
"I'd forgive you anything." Sakura mumbled she was still dazed because of the power of their kiss.  
  
"Sakura, Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran," she mumbled as she leaned up towards him for another kiss. Syaoran too leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was slower, and gentler then the last one, it still had the fire, but it wasn't as demanding.  
  
"No this is wrong, I can't hurt Jason like this." Sakura said as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Sakura, why'd you stop?"  
  
"I can't hurt Jason like this. He just asked me to marry him."  
  
"Did you say yes?"  
  
"No, I didn't say anything."  
  
"So why are you so reluctant."  
  
"I need time to think. Let me go, I want to go home." She told him as she backed away from him.  
  
"Sakura let me take you home then. You shouldn't walk home alone."  
  
"I don't need you! I can take care of myself." She said getting angry again.  
  
"I know you can. But I would feel a lot better if I walked you home."  
  
"What about how I feel? You never think about how I feel, only about how you feel. Well guess what? I don't need you! Teleport!" She yelled as she disappeared.  
  
"I do care about your feelings. I just wanted to be sure you'd be safe." He said sadly, as he walked back to Tomoyo's house. He didn't even realize that she hadn't used the key.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sakura reappeared in her room. She walked to her bed and cried her eyes out.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen! How did he guilt me into falling for him again? I love him so much! I could feel his pain, as if it was my own. Everything I've felt these past 4 years I know he's felt it too. But what about Jason? I can't do this to him. But I can't keep leading him on. I don't love him, and I know I never will. Then there's Syaoran, I love him, but I can't trust him. He's let me down so many times. Yet even after everything he's done to me, he can still light my fire. His kiss made me feel so alive, so needed, and so wanted. These were better then the ones I remember. We aren't kids anymore, were adults. It's time I started acting like one. I can't play with Jason's emotions. If I marry him, I'll never be happy with him, and I'll only succeed in making his life unhappy as well." Sakura thought to herself. "It doesn't matter what happens with Syaoran, I can't and I won't lead Jason on anymore. I have to break up with him. I won't use him anymore. I don't deserve him." She thought as she fell asleep.  
  
To be continued . . . . .  
  
Poor Syaoran! I can't believe Sakura did that to him. And Jason, yeah well I wonder what's going to happen to him? O_o (Insert mischievous grin here.) ~__~  
  
Keep reading to find out.  
  
I need 10 reviews before I can put out a new chapter. But I need to know what I'm doing wrong or right! Arigato!  
  
Love ya, and Good night! 


	4. “Heartbreak Hotel”

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own this story!!!!!  
  
"Love Returned"  
  
- Universal Moon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- "Heartbreak Hotel"  
  
In Tomoyo's living room a couple of hours after Sakura teleported away.  
  
"So what happened Li-kun?"  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I mean we kissed. I told her how much I loved her. How stupid I was for leaving her, and how much I've regretted my decision all these years."  
  
"And then."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"NANI!"  
  
"She told me she loved me, and that she would forgive me anything. But I don't think she meant for me to hear. She kind of mumbled it. I don't know if she'll give me a chance, or if she's going to marry that Jason guy. She doesn't know that I'm staying here; so if she comes by to talk to you, don't tell her I'm staying here. She needs time. I'll give her time, this weekend. On Monday, I'll take matters into my own hands."  
  
"What will you do?" Tomoyo asked intrigued.  
  
"What any self-respecting sorcerer would do."  
  
"And that is," she asked  
  
"I'm going to seduce her." He grinned.  
  
"Well good luck, cause you're gonna need it. But, I hope she refuses you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want to see you seduce her. It will be a perfect excuse to try out my new digital camera, with recording capability." Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"You'll never change."  
  
"Nope. Why should I? I like myself the way I am, and so does Eriol."  
  
"I bet he does. But I wouldn't want you to change either. If you did you wouldn't be Tomoyo anymore."  
  
"Exactly!" She grinned. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well right now I'm gonna go to bed. I need to think about how I'm gonna handle things with Sakura and that guy she's with." He said sourly.  
  
"That 'guy' she's with is called Jason."  
  
"I don't care. And pretty soon neither will Sakura." He yelled as he climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Li-kun!"  
  
"Night Tomoyo!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Sunday late afternoon  
  
"Jason we need to talk. Meet me at the park in 15 minute." Sakura told him over the phone. "I'll see you there, bye." She walked down the stairs and was almost out the door when Touya intercepted her.  
  
"You're going to see Jason? Didn't you see him last night? What time did you get in? It must have been very late, cause I was waiting for you on the couch." Touya asked in a peeved voice.  
  
"Actually I was in my room by 8:30."  
  
"What! You left at 7pm, you can't have been home that early. I didn't even hear you come in."  
  
"I teleported in. All Jason and me did was grab a quick diner and walk around the park, a lot of times. After about the 6th time we passed the Penguin slide, Tomoyo ran into us, and she had a friend. I was too frustrated with what was happening that I took off."  
  
"Why were you frustrated, and who was this friend?"  
  
"You aren't going to like it?"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Well Jason asked me to marry him."  
  
"NANI!"  
  
"I didn't say anything because that's when Tomoyo and Syaoran showed up." She said Syaoran's name really low.  
  
"I didn't catch that last name. I think it sounded something like Syaoran? But that can't be, I'm sure that there's no way you'll see him without shredding him to pieces."  
  
"Yeah well, when I left him he was still standing."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Yeah, he's back and he wants me back too."  
  
"You're not going back to him are you? What about Jason?"  
  
"I'm going to break up with Jason right now."  
  
"And you're going to hook up with the gaki, right?"  
  
"No. I don't know what will happen with Syaoran. All I know is that I can't keep leading Jason on. I don't love him, and this relationship isn't fair for either of us."  
  
"Looks like you're finally growing up. It isn't right to play with someone else's emotions. Good luck with Jason. The Gaki on the other hand, don't bring him around here, else I won't be held responsible for what I do to him. Okay?"  
  
"OK, oni-chan. Ja ne."  
  
"Sayonara Sakura." He said as she walked out the door. "Doesn't matter what he did to you, you love him, and in the end, you'll go back to him." He thought to himself.  
  
************************************************  
  
"There you are Sakura! I was getting worried." Jason called out when he saw Sakura cross the bridge at the park.  
  
"Touya kept me a little occupied."  
  
"Well that's ok, pretty soon he'll be my oni-chan too. Right?" He asked happily.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Jason, I can't marry you."  
  
"What? What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I don't think we should continue going out. I don't . . . you deserve someone who loves you."  
  
"And you don't love me! Right?"  
  
"Not the way you want me to."  
  
"It's because of that Syaoran, right? You're dumping me because you want to get back with him. You were just using me until he came back!"  
  
"Jason stop it. You know that's not true. I would never do that to you, or anyone else for that matter. I tried to love you, but I couldn't. I have no clue on what will happen between Syaoran and me, but I can't keep leading you on. It wouldn't be fair, to either of us. Gomen-nasai, sayonara." She said as she ran away.  
  
"Sakura! Come back, don't leave me!" He yelled out in between his tears.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I'm so sorry Jason." Sakura said to herself as she ran towards Tomoyo's house. She pounded on the gate until one of Tomoyo's guards opened it. She didn't even have to knock on the house door. The minute she reached the door Tomoyo opened it.  
  
"I could hear your pounding a mile away!" She joked.  
  
"Tomoyo I need to talk to you."  
  
"Let's go to the living room." She yelled out.  
  
"Why are you yelling? I'm right here."  
  
"No reason." She grinned.  
  
Flashback to a few minutes ago  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura's coming this way. I'll hide. I don't think she's ready to see me just now."  
  
"Ok Li-kun. Look I'll yell out where will be, that way you can listen to what she says. You'll need all the help in the world, if you're going to seduce her." She grinned. "And hide your aura. We don't want her to know that you're here."  
  
"Yeah, I learned my lesson last night."  
  
"Now hide."  
  
"Hai."  
  
End flashback  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down to talk.  
  
"So what happened Sakura?"  
  
"I broke up with Jason. I just couldn't keep up this façade. I don't love him and I know that I never will."  
  
"Finally! I thought that you'd never dump him."  
  
"Tomoyo be nice!"  
  
"I am being nice. But you weren't happy! You were miserable, and you deserve better."  
  
"No, he deserves better. I just wasn't able to love him."  
  
"Because you're still in love with Li-kun. Right?"  
  
************************************************  
  
Syaoran perked up his ears when he heard that Sakura had broken up with Jason.  
  
"Will she forgive me? Kami-sama I wish knew! I love her so much. I was an idiot to leave. I'll never stop kicking myself."  
  
"Because you're still in love with Li-kun, Right?" Li heard Tomoyo ask.  
  
"What will she say?" He thought worriedly.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sakura, answer me."  
  
"Tomoyo you know the answer, so why are you asking me."  
  
"Do I know the answer? Come on tell me. I want to hear you say it."  
  
"Fine! You want my answer! Ok here it goes! I . . . what was that?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"This is it the moment of truth!" Syaoran thought as he leaned on the table. All of a sudden the table moved, and the phone fell off. "Crap." He thought as he froze.  
  
************************************************  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Didn't you hear something fall?"  
  
"No! Now quit stalling and tell me if you love him or not?"  
  
"I'm not stalling! I really heard something!"  
  
"Liar! Now spill! Do you love him or not?"  
  
"Fine! I love him! I love him with all my heart! Yesterday when I kissed him, it felt so right! I haven't felt so happy in such a long time. We are just so right for each other. I don't know how I survived these last 4 years without his kisses. Goddess what am I going to do?"  
  
"About what? You love him, he loves you, what's there to think about?"  
  
"It's not that easy. I don't want to get hurt by him again. I couldn't bear it!"  
  
"Trust in your love. Trust in him. But most of all trust in yourself. Just talk to him. Work things out. In the end you'll see it was worth all the pain you guys suffered."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just talk to him."  
  
"I don't know where to find him anyway."  
  
"What if he's the next person to knock on my door?" She yelled loudly.  
  
"Why do you keep yelling? Anyways, I can't talk to him, not today. I'm just going to go to my room and sulk for a bit. Sayonara Tomoyo." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Ja ne Sakura." Tomoyo called out as the door closed. "Li-kun you can come out now, she's gone."  
  
"She didn't want to talk to me." He said sadly.  
  
"No, that's not it. She just needs time."  
  
"I'll talk to her on Monday. Now that she's single, I have nothing to fear. Not that I was ever afraid."  
  
"You're so confident. That might not be a good thing. You need to be vulnerable, let her look into your heart for the truth. Only then will both of you be together."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm going to go lie down for a bit and think."  
  
"Sure. Ja ne Li-kun."  
  
He ran up to his room and locked the door. "I need to talk to Sakura." He thought as he climbed out his bedroom window. "I can't let her think I'll hurt her again! I love her too much!"  
  
To Be Continued . . . .  
  
When will Sakura finally accept him? Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Authors Note: I need to study for classes, but I'll try and update sometime this week. 


	5. Chapter 4

nerI don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own this story!!!!!  
  
"Love Returned"  
  
- Universal Moon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-"Vows and Resolutions"  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't want to get hurt again. But I know that I'll never find another guy I'll love. I'll always compare guy's to Syaoran." Sakura thought to herself as she neared her house.  
  
"Sakura." A guys voice said.  
  
"Goddess please don't let it be who I think it is. But I'd know that aura anywhere," Sakura thought to herself. "What do you want Syaoran?" She asked not turning around.  
  
"I . . We need to talk."  
  
"Not now Syaoran. I just need to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Onegai Sakura. Don't run away from me."  
  
"Syaoran just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you right now!" She yelled as she took off running.  
  
"SAKURA!" He yelled out in vain. "Plan A failed. Looks like I'm gonna have to try another approach." He thought. A small mischievous grin came to his face as he walked back to Tomoyo's house. "I'm gonna enjoy this."  
  
************************************************  
  
Sakura ran all the way home. When she reached her house, she burst through the door, and ran to her room.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled out when he saw her run to her room and lock herself in. "I wonder what happened to her. I hope she'll be OK." He wondered as he walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Touya. I need to be by myself for a while. Syaoran won't leave me alone. Part of me is glad that he won't, but a small part wants him to leave me alone. What am I going to do? My heart and my head are not listening to each other." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Sakura?" He asked again when she didn't answer.  
  
"I'm fine Kero. I just need to think. Ok?" she told him without looking at him.  
  
"Is it ok if I go to Tomoyo's?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure, go!"  
  
"Bye Sakura. Hope you feel better." He called out as he flew out the window. "She needs to be alone." He thought as he got to Tomoyo's house. "Tomoyo mind if a crash here for a bit. Sakura needs to be alone."  
  
"Of course it's OK. You don't even have to ask. I was just talking with Li-kun."  
  
"Oh, gomen. I didn't know you were on the phone."  
  
"Iie. He's right here."  
  
"Of course. He's right, . . .He's right here! That Chinese gaki is here! No wonder Sakura's been so upset! Where is he? I'll tear him to pieces! How dare he hurt Sakura like that!" He growled as he turned into Keroberos.  
  
"Hey stuffed animal. What? Whoa!" He yelled as he was knocked down.  
  
"Keroberos get off of him." Tomoyo yelled out.  
  
"I ought to bite your head off!"  
  
"Keroberos get off of me! I can't breath!"  
  
"Keroberos stop! Sakura won't like it if you kill him."  
  
"AAArrrrrggggggg! Fine, only because it'll make Sakura feel worse having to go to your funeral gaki." He said as he returned to his borrowed form.  
  
"Arigato. I think."  
  
"I think is right! How dare you come back! Why did you come back?"  
  
"I came back to set things right. I love her and I want to marry her. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, I will win her back." He said with determination in his voice.  
  
"Good luck gaki! You're gonna need it."  
  
************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Kero. I need time to think. What the hell is going on with me? Why do I always melt when I'm around him? All the defenses I built around myself these last four years have crumbled into dust. How did this happen? I was happy." Sakura thought.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Sakura, you know you weren't happy," she said out loud to herself.  
  
"I know I wasn't happy. But at least I had moved on. I was living my life and I wasn't dwelling on the past." She countered.  
  
"That's not true. You thought about Syaoran 24/7. You weren't even remotely happy until you saw him the other night. You were especially happy after all those kisses." She said out loud to counter what she had just said.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I'm arguing with myself." She yelled. "I need to croon." She thought as she turned on the radio.  
  
"Deep in my soul  
  
A love so strong  
  
It takes control"  
  
"Great just what I need, should I change it?" She thought. "Iie, just hear it out Sakura." She told herself out loud.  
  
"Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show"  
  
"I can't keep any secrets from him. One kiss and I'm putty in his hands."  
  
"Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only Love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love would still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My Only Love  
  
My Only Love"  
  
"Why'd you have to leave? I spent so many nights wishing that you'd come back to me. But it's true. Even though you were gone, I couldn't stop loving you."  
  
"There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only Love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My Only Love"  
  
"Will a day come when I won't be hurting because of you?"  
  
"There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My Only Love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My Only Love  
  
My Only Love"  
  
"Syaoran, I love you. You are my only love." Sakura said in tears.  
  
"That was "My Only Love" by Jennifer Love Hewitt." The DJ announced.  
  
"But just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll go back to you. It's over Syaoran. I will not go back to you. So help me. I won't fall." She said with determination in her voice. "I will not fall. I vow it! I won't let you break my heart again!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
They both made vows! One to win his love back, the other to avoid falling for him again. Who's vow shall be the winner!!!!! I'll let you guys think about it!  
  
Please read and review!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	6. A friend, a jerk, and a hero let the sed...

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own this story!!!!!  
  
"Love Returned"  
  
- Universal Moon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-"A friend, a jerk, and a hero; let the seducing begin"  
  
Monday at school  
  
Sakura left her house on time, which surprised Touya, since she never leaves on time. She was wearing a white long sleeve, V-neck dress shirt, with a midnight blue, knee-length skirt that had a slit on one side. She wore black open-toed sandals. She had blue streaks in her hair, and she had her blue contacts on.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko." Sakura yelled out to her friends.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you look happy." Naoko asked.  
  
"Hey there's Jason! Jason over here!" Rika yelled out and waved at him to come over. Jason turned to see who was calling and when he saw it was Sakura and her friends he turned around and walked the other way. "Hey why'd he ignore us? Sakura you better go and teach your boyfriend some manners."  
  
"Sakura you OK? You look so sad now." Naoko asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. And Jason's not my boyfriend anymore."  
  
"He dumped you? No wonder you're so bummed. Why? What happened? I thought he was going to ask you to marry him? At least that was what he kept saying on Friday." Chiharu stated.  
  
"He did ask me to marry him. I said no, and I broke up with him."  
  
"What happened?" Rika, Chiharu, Naoko asked at the same time.  
  
"Syaoran is what happened." Tomoyo answered for Sakura.  
  
"Are you still thinking about him? Girl, you gotta move on, he's gone and he's not coming back." Naoko stated.  
  
"Wrong, he's back! Actually we crashed her date on Saturday," Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"NANI!" Rika, Chiharu, Naoko exclaimed.  
  
"Yep and he wants Sakura back."  
  
"So that's why you broke up with Jason," Rika started.  
  
"So you could hook up with Syaoran." Naoko finished.  
  
"No! That's not it. I'm not going back to Syaoran. I never will. No matter what my feelings are for him. I can't trust him. But he won't leave me alone! But at least here in school I'm free of him for a while. Now, onegai, can we change the subject." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that Sakura!" Tomoyo thought with a grin on her face.  
  
"What are you grinning at Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing! Just that we're all going to be late if we keep on chatting."  
  
"Hoe! You're right, let's go. Come on girls let's hustle." Sakura yelled as they took off to class.  
  
As the girls took off to class, a guy jumped out of the tree that the girls had been standing under. He watched them go, particularly the girl with the blue streaks.  
  
"Will you ever be able to forgive me? I love you, and I haven't given up on us, although it appears that you have. Here's an 'I'm sorry' gift from me." Syaoran said to himself as he threw red rose petals into the air. Using his magic he blew them towards Sakura.  
  
"What's this?" Sakura asked as she stopped walking and admired the rose petals that were swirling around her. The girls stopped too. All of them were looking at the petals except for Tomoyo; she was looking around for the guy that sent them. When she spotted Syaoran she almost called out to him, but caught herself, instead she turned back towards the petals.  
  
"This is so pretty. I love the way they swirl around me. It's just like Shaoran to do this." Sakura thought smiling. "Wait. I can't let him do this to me. Where is he?" Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, and tried to sense the source of the magic.  
  
Syaoran saw her trying to sense him, and quickly stopped, he left and hid somewhere else, somewhere from where he could still see Sakura. "I'm such an idiot. I have to be more careful. I can't let her see me until we are in class." Syaoran thought as he scolded himself.  
  
The rose petals stopped swirling around Sakura and fell to the ground, just before she could pin point the source. "Iie!" Sakura called out. "I almost had him! Oh well, I'll talk to him later, now I got to get to class." Sakura thought.  
  
"Iie what?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Hoe! Um . . . . Iie . . . we're gonna be late because of these stupid petals." She yelled out as she headed towards class.  
  
"I think the heats got to her. Stupid petals? It was so pretty." Naoko stated.  
  
"Let her be. She had a tough weekend. But she's right, we're gonna be late." Tomoyo said as they all continued to walk to class. She turned around in time to see Syaoran step out of the bushes with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well at least she knew who to search for. There are still many more surprises in store Sakura." He thought as he stared after her.  
  
Not far from where he was standing, another guy also stared after Sakura.  
  
"My dear Sakura, you will come back to me. I won't let you go that easily. You won't belong to Syaoran or any other guy. I swear it. You'll be mine, even if I have to make a deal with the dark forces!" Jason thought. He sneered when he saw Syaoran going into the main building of the school. "What the hell is he doing here? He better not be attending here!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Inside Sakura's music class  
  
"OK class. Picking up where we left off at the last meeting, I'm going to assign each of you a partner. With your partner you have to decide what you're going to do for the schools talent show next month." The teacher stated.  
  
"I thought the talent show was optional?" A student asked.  
  
"It is, for the rest of the students. If you want to pass this class you will enter the contest." The teacher calmly stated. "Next Friday you will present to the class what you will be doing for the show, and if you want give them a clue as to how good you are." The teacher kept talking but certain students had stopped listening in order to pursue their own conversations.  
  
"Tomoyo when is Eriol coming back?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Last night. Actually he was supposed to go over to my house when he arrived last night. But he never called or anything. Remind me to give him a piece of my mind when we see him. He's going to check into this class, you know?"  
  
"Wait then that would make this class an odd number?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means that someone will have to perform solo."  
  
"Hopefully not us."  
  
"I know." Sakura thought as she turned her attention back to the teacher, who had already began pairing up the students.  
  
"Naoko you're with Rika. That leaves Tomoyo and . . ."  
  
"Azuki-sensei, you have a new student, Eriol Hiiragizawa." An administrator announced when he entered the class. A guy with blue hair and eyes followed him into the classroom. He was wearing light brown pants and a plain dark blue T-Shirt. He got a lot of dreamy looks from most of the girls in the class, along with glares from the guys.  
  
"Well since you're new, you'll be assigned with Daidouji, she'll tell you what's going on in the class. Daidouji will you please raise your hand." The teacher asked.  
  
"No need sensei. I know who Tomoyo is." Eriol stated calmly as he walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Might I ask how you know her?" The teacher asked. The girls in the class perked up their ear to here, as well as all of Tomoyo's admirers.  
  
"We go way back." He stated simply. "Isn't that right?" He said with a sly tone and a glint in his eye.  
  
"H . . .Hai." Tomoyo managed to stutter. She was crimson red.  
  
"Hey hon, sorry I didn't call you when I arrived. I know I was suppose to go over to your house last night to help you fix some problems, but my plane was delayed and I arrived very late, much too late to go over. But I'm here now. I'll help you with everything." He said in a normal voice. But the way the building was constructed; practically the whole class could hear what he said.  
  
"It's OK. You're here now. That's all that matters." She whispered. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek when he turned his head to face her. Lips met lips, and they were caught up in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sakura saw everyone staring and decided to help her friends. "Time. Freeze until they finish their reunion." She said. "I thought she was suppose to be mad at him. Her anger sure disappeared fast." She laughed. "Aw, looks like I'm the one without a partner. What am I going to do for the talent show? I could do magic. Goddess knows I'll win. But that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. I'm the world's most powerful sorceress; I have an advantage over everyday magicians. I have 2 left feet, so I can't dance. Maybe I could sing. I don't have such a bad voice. I think I could create a perfect song and melody to sing. I could have a little magical assistance for that; after all I'm the one singing. It's settled then. I'll sing at the talent show." Sakura thought. When she turned to her friends, she saw they were done and they both looked like tomatoes. "About time." She laughed at them.  
  
"It's been a couple of months since I've seen her. I know you felt the same way when my cute descendant returned." The minute he said it he regretted it.  
  
Sakura looked like she wanted to murder him, but that look passed quickly. "Anyway lets continue with class." Sakura said as she resumed time. Everyone noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol had finished their reunion and turned their attention back to the teacher.  
  
"Well Sakura. It looks like you're on your own." The teacher stated.  
  
"It's OK. Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. Hayaku."  
  
When Sakura left, Tomoyo turned towards Eriol and asked, "Did you see Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, but he won't start classes today. He'll start tomorrow. He didn't transfer in advance like I did. He's working out the details right now as we speak. It's a miracle they let him and me in! School is a month into the term, but I guess it's because he the heir to the Li-clan, and the wealthiest man in China."  
  
"That explains him, but what about you? How were you able to get into the school?"  
  
"I . . . well . . . see . . . I . . ," he stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well they weren't going to let me transfer," he said finally.  
  
"But," she added.  
  
"But, after talking with them for a while, they got to know my charming side, and like magic they decided to let me transfer." Eriol stated. "Haha!"  
  
"I bet it was like magic!"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! I'm here and that's all that matters. We'll get them together if it's the last thing we do." He said in a determined voice.  
  
"Yes they will be together. Oh, he is getting this class right. We need him to be Sakura's partner. They need to spend time together. Sakura won't see him willingly, so she need's to see him forcefully."  
  
"Don't worry my dear. I'll make sure he has this class."  
  
"I know you will." She grinned. "It's great having a boyfriend who just happens to be the worlds most powerful sorcerer. HAHA!" She whispered and laughed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I hope that's not the only reason you love me."  
  
"Of course it is." She said with a straight face.  
  
"Nani?" He cried with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"You know I'm just kidding."  
  
"Do I now? For all I know you could be lying to me." He said placing his hand underneath his chin.  
  
"I love you for who you are. Not for what you can do."  
  
"How do I know you're not using me?" He said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, and feigning a hurt expression.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"  
  
"Join me for dinner tonight."  
  
"You know I will." She said as she kissed him again.  
  
************************************************  
  
As Sakura was returning to class she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen-nasai." She said and was about to continue walking when the person grabbed her hand and pulled her as close as humanly possible. When Sakura lifted her head up to see who it was she found herself staring into the bluest eyes she ever saw. But she knew those eyes very well. "Hello Jason."  
  
"Sakura I know you were confused when you saw Syaoran. But it's ok I forgive you. And don't worry we can still be together. I'll still marry you." He stated calmly, a little to calmly for Sakura's taste.  
  
"Jason. I wasn't confused. Actually breaking up with you was the only thing I wasn't confused about."  
  
"Don't play games with me Sakura. I know you. I know you care for me."  
  
"I do care for you, . . ."  
  
"See I knew it!"  
  
". . . But only as a friend."  
  
"I love you Sakura. I won't give up on you. I know you'll come to your senses soon enough." He said as he brought her close and kissed her. She tried to step away, but he pinned her against him. She struggled but she couldn't get away. When she tried to protest, he deepened the kiss. She struggled harder, but to no avail. She had just about given up when she felt herself being pulled away.  
  
"What the. . . ?" he didn't have the chance to finish his question when he fell back to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever kiss Sakura like that again!" A guy yelled in a loud voice. "Especially if she doesn't want you to." The guy yelled again, chestnut eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill Jason would have been dead ten times over. "Go away now Jason, before I change my mind about not breaking you in two."  
  
Something in Syaoran's eyes made Jason realize that he wasn't playing. So he got up and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called out. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Nani? Sakura but he . .," he was cut off by Sakura's lips on his. She rushed him, and it didn't take him long to respond. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held her tight against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him as close to her as she could. Many gasping breaths later, he reluctantly let her go.  
  
"What was that for? I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"I am. The fact that I kissed you doesn't change that. I don't want to be with you. That was just a thank you for helping me with Jason." She said coldly as she walked away.  
  
"Sakura!" He called out. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'll be here for you Sakura. Always. I won't let anybody hurt you again, magical or not. I won't abandon you. Not again." The minute he stopped speaking she continued walking. As if he had said nothing to change her mind. "I love you Sakura." He yelled out to her.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." She thought to herself as she continued to walk, completely ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes. Once she was certain she was far enough away from Syaoran that he couldn't see her, she took off running. "Mirror card! I command you to create a mirror image of me and go back to class for me!" Another Sakura appeared and calmly walked back the way the real Sakura had come. "Teleport! Take me home. Onegai!" She cried out. She disappeared in a white flash, and reappeared in her room. Laying on her bed after all the tears had left her eyes she started thinking. "Why is it that every time I cry, it's because of you, Syaoran? Why is it only you that can make me feel the saddest and the happiest all at the same time? Why Goddess? Why?" She wondered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
To be continued . . . .  
  
Go Syaoran!!!! You da man!! He saved Sakura, from that jerkoff!!!! Eriol and Tomoyo forever!!!! Keep R/R!!!!! 10 more and I'll add a new chapter!!!  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
